ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Anime Dimensions (StanFord85)
Anime Dimensions is an upcoming crossover open world action-adventure role-playing game (like The LEGO Dimensions) between many companies developed by With all characters from the classic and modern, a lot of anime shows (Shonen Jump, Adaptation of game in anime, Light novel, more etc.). Description When a mysterious and powerful vortex suddenly appears in different worlds, different characters of ???! are swept away. To save their friends, bravely save the vortex and soon find themselves fighting to save all of humanity from ??? When a mysterious and powerful vortex suddenly appears in various universes, ??? is swept. History There is an ancient planet in the center of the Multiverse ??? When a mysterious and powerful vortex suddenly appears in various anime sizes, different characters of Gameplay Universe Levels Basic Levels Secret Levels Additional Levels Franchise *''One Punch Man'' *''Shugo Chara!'' *''Hokuto no Ken'' *''Saint Seiya'' *''Dragon Ball Z / GT'' *''Naruto / Shippuden'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Bleach'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! / GX / 5D's'' *''My Neighbor Totoro'' *''Kinnikuman/Kinnikuman Nisei'' *''Ghost in the Shell'' *''Cowboy Bebop'' *''Attack on Titan'' *''Speed Racer'' *''Shaman King'' *''Dr Slump'' *''YOU!, Atakkā YOU!'' *''Ojamajo Doremi'' *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' *''Princess Sarah'' *''Pokemon (Season 1-16)'' *''Sonic X'' *''Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers'' *''Marvel Anime series'' *''Digimon (Adventure-Fusion)'' *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' *''Rave Master'' *''Elfen Lied'' *''Higurashi no naku koro ni'' *''Code Geass'' *''Black Cat'' *''Ulysse 31'' *''Harlock'' *''Inuyasha'' *''Case Closed'' *''Beyblade / Metal Fusion / Masters / Fury'' *''GTO'' *''Hellsing'' *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' *''One Piece'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' *''Rosario + Vampire'' *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' *''HunterXHunter'' *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' *''Captain Tsubasa'' *''Inazuma Eleven'' *''Katekyo Hitman Reborn'' *''Gintama'' *''School Days'' *''Full Metal Alchemist / Brotherblood'' *''Hyakka Ryōran / Bride'' *''KanColle: Kantai Collection'' *''Soul Eater'' *''D.Gray-Man'' *''Fairy Tail'' *''High School of the Dead'' *''Akame Ga Kill!'' *''Deadman Wonderland'' *''Death Note'' *''Black Rock Shooter'' *''Monogatari (série)'' *''Nanatsu No Taizai'' *''MÄR'' *''Zatch Bell'' *''Seikon no Qwaser'' *''Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts'' *''Doraemon'' *''Magi'' *''Lucky Star'' *''Beelzebub'' *''To Love Ru'' *''Jewelpet'' *''Toriko'' *''Kill La Kill'' *''Gurren Lagann'' *''Tottemo! Luckyman'' *''Mahou Sensei Negima!'' *''School Rumble'' *''Guilty Crown'' *''Futury Diary'' *''Shiki'' *''Dusk Maiden of Amnesia'' *''Needless'' *''Canaan'' *''Angel Beats'' *''Jigoku Sensei Nube'' *''Sakigake!! Otokojuku'' *''Kochikame'' *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' *''Chinyūki -Tarō to Yukaina Nakama-tachi-'' *''Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan'' *''Rurōni Kenshin'' *''Sakigake!! Otokojuku'' *''Pyū to fuku! Jaguar'' *''Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro'' *''Blue Exorcist'' *''DanMachi'' *''Corpse Party'' *''Blue Dragon'' *''Shakugan no Shana'' *''Keroro Gunsou'' *''Is This A Zombie'' *''Macademi Wasshoi!'' *''Sengoku Collection'' *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' *''Date A Live'' *''Infinite Stratos'' *''Mitsudomoe'' *''GJ Club (GJ-bu)'' *''Black Butler'' *''Medaka Box'' *''High School DxD'' *''Pokemon (Season 17-20)'' *''Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold'' *''Inazuma Eleven GO!'' *''Yo-Kai Watch'' *''Show By Rock!!'' *''PriPara'' *''Kuroko's Basket'' *''Kämpfer'' *''Amagi Brilliant Park'' *''Sket Dance'' *''Haikyū!!'' *''Nisekoi'' *''Watamote'' *''Another'' *''Love, Chunibyo and Other Delusions!'' *''Soul Eater Not!'' *''Rakudai Kishi No Cavalry'' *''Love Live! School Idol Project / Sunshine'' *''No Game, No Life'' *''Senran Kagura'' *''Overlord'' *''Sword Art Online'' *''Loz Horizon'' *''Prison School'' *''Assassination Classroom'' *''Parasyte'' *''Gonna be the Twin-Tail!!'' *''Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation'' *''Danganronpa: The Animation / DanganRonpa 3: Despair/Future/Hope Arc'' *''Persona 4/Golden/5: The Animation'' *''Pretty Cure Series'' *''Strike Witches'' *''Ro-Kyu-Bu! SS'' *''Trinity Seven'' *''Captain Earth'' *''NouCome'' *''Vocaloid'' *''Bayonetta: Bloody Fate'' *''Jormungand'' *''Mr. Osomatsu'' *''Fate/stay night / Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal / Arc-V'' *''Dragon Ball Super'' *''Rokka no yūsha'' *''Tokyo Ghoul'' *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' *''Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid'' *''Shimoneta'' *''Keijo!!!!!!!!'' *''Monster Musume'' *''My Hero Academia'' *''Super Sonico: The Animation'' *''Merry Nightmare'' *''Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle'' *''KonoSuba'' *''Love Tyrant'' *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' *''Boruto'' *''Nihon Animator Mihonichi'' Cast Japanese cast: English cast: Note/Trivia Creators Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:Action/Adventure Category:Open World Category:Role-Playing Category:Crossover Video games Category:Anime Category:T-rated Games Category:PEGI 12 Category:Anime Dimensions Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Science fiction